


Waiting For You

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, season 13 prediction, season 13 promo, written before season 13 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for week 20: season 13 promos and originally posted on October 9, 2017. (This story was written before season 13 aired.)Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Dean waits by Castiel’s dead body and makes a deal.





	Waiting For You

Sam follows the newborn Jack into the room Kelly had set up for him. It seems that they won’t be needing the crib after all. Jack wants something to eat, turns out being born really works up an appetite, so Sam cooks him something from what’s left of the food that Cas bought for Kelly. After Jack uses his powers to make himself clothes, he and Sam sit to eat and talk, mostly about what Jack is capable of and what he wants to do with his life. They talk for hours, until it’s morning. As the sun comes up Sam realizes that he hasn’t seen Dean I’m awhile. He heads outside to look for his brother and finds him still kneeling next to Castiel’s body.

“Dean, have you been here all night?” Sam asks.

Dean looks up, startled by the hand on his shoulder.

“What?”

“Dude, you’ve been here all night. Come inside for a little while.”

“I can’t leave him.” Dean says. “I can’t do this without him. Can you fix him?” Dean directs his last question to Jack who has followed Sam outside.

“Hm… I’m not sure. Probably,” Jack says after thinking a moment. “But why should I.”

“He died to protect you from your shitty dad who just wants to use you to get back at his deadbeat dad. Without him you’d just be Lucifer’s puppet. He believed in you. He thought you were going to change the world. You owe him this.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Jack says after letting Dean’s words sink in. “I didn’t destroy Degan and evade my father just to be told what to do by you two. So I’ll make you a deal. I’ll bring your friend back and you don’t stop me while I reshape the world in my own image. I’ve heard you two can be incredibly bothersome for insects and I can’t have the hassle. Deal?”

“Deal,” Dean says. Jack disappears in a blinding flash of light. As the light fade Castiel’s eyes blink open. “What do we do now?” Sam asks.

“We follow Jack,” Dean says. “He may look like an adult but he’s not even a day old. No kid wants to admit that they need adult help but they do. We can’t try to stop Jack but we can be the cool uncles that he won’t admit he needs.”

Sam nods after a moment.

“That could work.”


End file.
